Adventures with Punch and Twister
by Zibby Rosenquartz
Summary: What happens when an inebriated Sasuke and Hinata play twister? Nothing good...Slight crack especially near the end. sasuhina


yay first ever fanfiction! bows to applause can't you smell the light sprinkling of crack all over this fic? Oh well, onward to the story!

"C'mon Hinata-chan!" Ino called from the street, "you can't keep me waiting forever you know!" '_Oh! I lost track of the time'! _Hinata quickly finished wrapping the present and hurried downstairs, grabbing her jacket along the way. "I'm so sorry Ino-chan" she said softly while zipping up her jacket "did you have to wait long?" '_That's Hinata-chan; always so considerate'. _"No, it's okay; let's get going or we're going to be late!" Ino said cheerfully, smiling warmly at the ex-Hyuga heiress. '_It's amazing how quickly she healed from being disowned' _Ino thought while she looked at the girl walking beside her out of the corner of her eye.

The break up was abrupt and cruel. 3 days before Hinata was going to become head of the clan, her father passed the role to her younger sister Hanabi. It came as a complete shock to the Rookie Nine as a whole. Ino remembered having to restrain Kiba and Naruto from going and beating Hinata's father to a bloody pulp. She couldn't blame them either. Hinata had worked amazingly hard and became a renowned medic-nin praised by even Hokage-sama. Unfortunately this wasn't exactly what the battle-loving Hiashi wanted. Hanabi was the perfect warrior; strong, ruthless, and unmerciful. Hinata was kind, loving, and compassionate.

'_And that is why we all love her' _Ino thought, while smiling softly. A flash of pink appeared out of nowhere and stopped abruptly in front of them. '_Unlike SOME people I know…'_ "Konichiwa Sakura-chan", Hinata said brightly to the kunoichi in front of her "are you headed to Uchiha-sama's birthday?" "Psh, of course I'm going. Sasuke-kun is going to be there" Sakura sneered through shiny lips. Ino groaned loudly. She still couldn't believe Sakura STILL had that silly infatuation problem. It has been, what, 5 years? Sakura heard the groan and turned to Ino, acknowledging her for the first time, "Hey Ino-pig. At least when I grow older I won't be single unlike SOME people".

"Sakura, you failed to realize that you're just as single as I am"

"Oh Yeah? Well at least I have potential Ino-pig"

"Whatever forehead"

Through their bickering they didn't notice that they were in front of Sasuke's house. Sasuke had so graciously allowed Naruto to throw him a birthday party. Coughblackmailcough. While the two kunoichi's continued to bicker loudly, Hinata walked up to the door and knocked politely. She heard shuffling over the music inside, a pause, and then the door swung open.

"Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around her former teammate. They were all jounins know except for the exception of Sasuke and Neji who were already ANBU. "Hinata! Long time no see huh?" Kiba said happily. He had been on a recon mission for the past month. He pulled Hinata back and inspected her. "Geez, Hinata you've gotten thinner. What have you been eating?" "Oh Kiba, I'm fine. I swear!" Hinata insisted. Kiba looked at her mock-angrily,"You better be or-"

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto bounded over and gave her a side hug. "Hello Naruto" Hinata smiled at the hyperactive blond. She didn't blush or faint like in the past though. Like Ino she had gotten over her childhood crush. "Hey why don't you come in?" Naruto offered. "SHUT IT FOREHEAD!" Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba turned to see Ino and Sakura with their foreheads pressed together shooting electric rays back and forth from their eyes. "GO DRINK BLEACH INO-PIG!" "OH YEAH! WELL YOU SHOULD GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC!" The people at the doorway sweat dropped. Naruto was the one who recovered first,"Hey you two! Come inside and join the party!"

The two girls broke apart and started to realize their surroundings. _Oh…_they both thought sheepishly. Quietly they slid into the house embarrassed. While passing through the doorway Ino turned around and grabbed Hinata wrist. "C'mon Hinata-chan, lets go in!"

Inside they were met with the rest of their former teammates and friends. Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari on the couch chatting. Ten-ten was arm wrestling Neji and it looked like she was actually winning. Lee and Gai were beside themselves cheering on the two yelling about youthfulness. Chouji was scarfing down food next to and exasperated Asuma and a slightly nauseated Kurenai.

Shino was being…well…Shino. Kakashi was sitting upside down on a sofa reading his trademark orange book. Kankuro was in a drinking contest with the Hokage. Technically he wasn't even supposed to be drinking but Tsunade was far too inebriated to notice. And Sasuke was leaning against a wall looking bored while watching Neji and Ten-ten.

Half and hour later Hinata was leaning against a wall watching the others. "You don't like social functions either huh?" a voice said next to her. She turned to see who it was, "Eep! U-u-u-chiha-sama!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her stuttering and twitching. "Umm…not r-r-eally. I d-d-don't like big crow-crowds." Hinata answered meekly mentally berating herself for stuttering. Sasuke stared at her. Hinata could feel her face flush under his gaze, so she looked down at her feet. "I don't bite you know" Hinata's head snapped up "Nani Uchiha-sama?". "I said I don't bite, and quit calling me Uchiha-sama. It makes me fell old." He said exasperatedly.

"Umm okay Sasuke-kun…"

"Augh! Not that either!"

"Ummm…why?"

"My fangirls call me that. Just Sasuke."

"O-okay Sasu-sasuke…" She said as she went back to staring at the floor.

Sasuke eyed her for a second. "You really need to relax Hyuga."

"Just H-hinata."

Sasuke looked at Hinata again. "What?"

Hinata peeked up at him. "Well if I'm going to call you Sasuke then you have to call me Hinata. It's not like I'm much of a Hyuga anymore." She spoke the last sentence barely audibly, but Sasuke still heard it. He was shocked she actually spoke a full sentence to him without stuttering. Scratch that, TWO full sentences. Then he noticed her downcast face. Confused he was about to ask why she was so glum all of a sudden when he remembered her last sentence. Sasuke felt a lot of sympathy for Hinata when he heard the story from a livid Naruto. Well as much sympathy a person with the emotional equivalent of a rock can have. He understood the power struggles in clans. He felt a strange unease seeing the ex-heiress gloomy face.

"Well nice to meet you Just Hinata" Sasuke said before bowing mock-respectfully. Hinata smiled and giggled at him behind her hand. Sasuke smirked comically at her from his bowing position. This caused hinata to giggle harder. Sasuke straightened, "C'mon lets get something to drink" he said to Hinata.

Sakura saw the whole exchange from across the room. "That bitch" she growled under her breath. She crushed the cup that was in her hand violently, causing Chouji who was behind her (and completely oblivious to the drama) to scurry away frightened from his chips.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sasuke was opening the fridge to get out a large pitcher. "I made this for Naruto because he goes absolutely crazy for the stuff. I don't think he'll mind if we take some. And Tsunade and our senseis won't mind seeing as it IS my birthday." He explained while pouring them into two glasses. "What is it?" Hinata said warily as she took the glass offered by Sasuke. "Punch" Sasuke said simply while taking a sip. Hinata followed suit. I sure didn't taste like any punch she had ever tasted. She took a couple more sips. Hinata's thoughts soon became slightly blurred. She smiled lazily up at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I feel really niiiiice" she sang as she twirled around the large kitchen with a goofy smile on her face. Sasuke snorted at her behavior while trying to get more from the bottom of his glass. Hinata unaware started to stumble out of her pirouette. Sasuke caught her by the waist. "I can't believe you drank the whole thing Hina. You really can't hold your liquor can you?" he said lazily down at her. Hinata threw her arms around him and stood on tip toe until they were almost eye to eye. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasu" she said saucily her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "Wow, you are so plastered" Sasuke said absentmindedly at the heiress. It was really hard to think with her inches from his face. The whole punch thing really didn't help either. Hinata giggled then kissed him lightly on the nose, before letting go and skipping back to the rest of the party leaving behind an empty glass and a dazed Sasuke.

Back at the party…"TWISTER!" exclaimed an excited Naruto as he hoisted a colorful rectangular box over his head. Groans came from all the people in the room. "NARUTO! Don't be such an idiot! No one wants to play your stupid game!" shouted Sakura, while she gave him a bonk on the head. Naruto fell to the ground pitifully crying anime style. "I'll play!" called a voice from the back. Everyone turned to see Hinata her face flushed and a vague smile on her face. "Hinata?" Ino stared agape at her usually reserved friend.

Sasuke having composed himself marginally came out of the same door Hinata exited just moments prior. He saw Hinata frolic over to Naruto "Can you teach me how to play though?" she said while sitting next to his crumpled form. Sasuke then noticed the Twister box between the two. _This is bound to be interesting_ he thought. "I'm playing too" Everyone turned so fast they almost got whiplash. "NANI!?" Naruto shouted instantly forgetting his pain. "What I can't play with you and Hina? That's kind of harsh dobe" Sasuke replied smirking. "Yay, Sasu is playing with us" Hinata said lazily from her spot on her floor. She wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings being absorbed in the directions packet in the box.

The reactions were priceless. Everyone spazzed in their own wonderfully unique ways after hearing the avenger and the ex-Hyuga talk. They usually involved spitting out drinks or twitching body parts. Their thoughts were basically the same though-'_HINA!? SASU!? WHAT THE HELL!' _

The two were blissfully oblivious thanks to their inebriation. "Come on Sasu! You're so slow!" Hinata sang. "hn" Sasuke mumbled as he sauntered over to the twister mat. As the rest of the guests got control of their basic brain functions Naruto called out "Hey! We need someone to spin the arrow" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Sasuke and Hinata's heads. _How dare she get close to MY Sasuke-kun! _"I'll be the spinner!" Sakura said to the trio. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto broke into a goofy grin, "that's the spirit Sakura-chan!" Ten-ten also stood up, "I'll be referee to make sure no one cheats"

"Okay so the rules are simple. Touch the floor and you are out." Ten-ten said in a referee like fashion to the three who were around the mat. "Ladies first" Sasuke said to Hinata. Hinata grinned back at him, causing him to smirk. Sakura was staring angrily at them when she saw the exchange. "Pst, Sakura. Spin the wheel!" Naruto whispered to her making spinning motions with his index finger. "I know, just shut up!" Sakura hissed back at him. Naruto stared dejectedly at the ground with a little rain cloud over his head. "Okay….left foot yellow"

Exactly 12 minutes and 23 seconds later Naruto hit the mat. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled with exasperation as he crawled off. (AN: It's kind of sad if you think about it that even inebriated Sasuke and Hinata still can beat him. I guess it comes with the mad ninja skills...….oops back to the story) "Right hand green Hinata" Sakura said looking bored out of her mind. She has been calling colors and body parts for 12 minutes and 34 seconds for crying out loud. Seriously what the French toast?! (AN: orbit commercial to anyone who knows what I'm taking about)

Hinata was now directly over Sasuke. If you may have noticed Hinata is classified under 'happy drunk'. Unbeknownst to everyone she also is a 'competitive drunk'. If there is such a thing …

It has been 13 minutes and Sasuke showed no signs of wavering. Hinata pouted a little trying to think of a plan. She absolutely had to win! Well according to the alcohol running through her veins she did. Suddenly an evil light bulb of inspiration blinked on top of her head. She leaned down next to Sasuke's ear.

"Heeeey Sasu" She whispered in to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe lightly. Sasuke tensed up underneath her. _WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST? _He yelled in his mind. He was so not enjoying himself. Okay maybe a little. Okay maybe a lot. Fine! He was melting into a puddle of Sasuke colored goo okay!?

Hinata smirked and leaned back to see Sasuke with his eyes closed having some sort of internal battle. _Weirdo_ she thought lightly in her mind. Unfortunately he was still not caving. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Hinata leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. She was so close. Their noses were touching. Hinata's eyes were already half closed. She leaned even further into him. Sasuke in order to keep up with his male ego decided not to let her beat him to the punch and closed the gap.

_ Wow, Hinata's…a really good kisser…_Sasuke's eyes drifted closed. He brought an arm up to go around her neck, but lost his balance and went crashing down to the floor with the grace of a 3 legged rhino on crack. "Hah I win!" Hinata rolled of him and lay next to him on the floor. "That wasn't fair at all!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Awwwww, poor loser much Sasuke?" Hinata said while making a mock pouting face. "Ten-ten that wasn't fair was it?!" Sasuke turned at the people watching them, but stopped abruptly. "Ten-ten…" Everyone was in a dead faint. They were strewn over the ground, tables, and chairs. Hinata sat up and saw her friends. "Oopsie, my bad!" she chimed before pulling Sasuke into another kiss.

I'm sorry if my horrific writing skills have left you reeling and screaming WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST!? please read and review. constructive criticism is much needed but no flames please.


End file.
